Je t’ai haïs tant d’années
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: Draco se rappelle pourquoi il n'a pas rejoint Voldemort. Petit OneShot HPDM.


Voilà un tout petit one-shot pour vous faire patienter, étant donné que je suis en grande réflexion au sujet de 'Au putois hirsute' : dois-je terminer en trois chapitres ou en 10? lol

J'ai eu l'idée de cette chose en lisant un bouquin d'Anatole France (si, si héhé), d'ailleurs, j'ai casé 2 phrases sortant de ce bouquin, si quelqu'un les trouve, il aura droit à toute mon estime ;o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je t'ai haïs tant d'années sans autre raison qu'une vague jalousie qui n'avait pas d'objet. Je t'ai affronté, provoqué, dans le seul but d'y trouver un amusement.

Et maintenant, tu me l'as donnée, cette raison de te détester, pourtant je ne te déteste plus.

Je devrais te haïr pour t'être immiscé dans ma vie sans ma permission, pour t'être autant engagé dans ce combat pour me faire changer de camp, toi qui étais la dernière personne à qui j'en aurais donné le droit.

Pour n'avoir faibli à aucun moment alors même que tu devais concevoir que tes efforts ne mèneraient à rien.

Je devrais surtout t'en vouloir de m'avoir convaincu, alors que tous les gens auxquels je tenais me montraient une autre voie.

Le jour où j'ai choisi de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort, j'étais conscient que j'allais tout perdre, famille, amis, fortune, probablement même mon nom, mais je savais également ce qui m'attendait si je ne trahissais pas les miens. De pareilles choses m'étaient avant inconnues, on me les avait cachées et elles étaient trop terribles pour que je puisse les croire. Je n'ai cru personne qui me les narrait, je les prenais pour mauvaises plaisanteries, fables de sorciers mineurs jaloux, de clans ennemis séparés par un différent datant d'une époque éloignée.

Mais j'ai fini par y croire en voyant combien tu dépensais de temps et de force à essayer de me convaincre, malgré mes insultes, mes silences butés et même parfois mes coups de poings. Si tu consentais à cela, c'est que ce pour quoi tu te battais en valait la peine. Ton acharnement et ta persistance m'ont convaincu, là où les arguments brillants mais inutiles de personnes que je respectais bien plus que toi ont échoués.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi ce choix difficile, j'en étais presque à te remercier. Grâce à toi j'échappais à la vile servitude qui attend tout partisan de Voldemort et dont on ne peut se dérober. Mais rapidement, j'ai compris ce que c'était qu'être un paria, que d'être rejeté par sa famille, et cela sans pour autant être accepté par l'autre camp. J'ai du subir les brutalités d'un certain nombre de Slytherins aux opinions ambiguës qui, ne s'étant pas formellement engagés dans un camp ou dans l'autre, avaient pu rester à Hogwarts. J'ai surtout du m'habituer à être tout le temps seul, moi qui avait toujours été si entouré, à être méprisé alors que j'avais tant été admiré. Mais surtout, cette solitude, cette solitude profonde qui semblait être faite pour durer toujours..

Et que tu n'es pas venu rompre. Une fois ton but atteint, tu m'as laissé, sans te soucier de ce que ce choix terrible m'avait coûté. Sans non plus savoir que ton obsession à me sauver m'avait perdu deux fois : d'abord parce que seul et méprisé, je n'avais plus de raisons de vivre, et parce que cette préoccupation que tu avais de vouloir m'éviter une vie indigne avait fait naître en moi des sentiments à ton égard qui m'inquiétaient et dont je ne savais que faire.

C'est par toi que je souffre, et je t'aime.

Et je t'aime pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Je t'aime parce que tu m'as perdu.

Mais que tu ne t'ai pas contenté de me détruire, que tu m'as également reconstruit, que tu m'as montré le chemin vers une vie meilleure.

J'ai eu tort de douter de toi. La guerre finie, tu t'es à nouveau tourné vers moi, pensant que j'étais assez raisonnable pour m'être aperçu que tu n'avais simplement pas eu le temps de t'occuper de moi en ces temps troublés. Mais je n'étais pas raisonnable, car je souffrais. Il m'a fallu bien du temps pour te faire confiance à nouveau, pour me rendre compte que ce que tu avais fait pour moi était énorme, et que tout le mal que tu pourrais me faire involontairement serait toujours compensé par cette dette immense mais que j'accepte avec joie.

Et maintenant, en plus d'une vie libre et tranquille, je t'ai toi, petit démon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts brillants comme ceux d'un chat la nuit de Walpurgis.

Je t'aime, car tu m'as délivré d'une servitude abjecte pour m'offrir la douceur de t'appartenir.

Je pose ma tête sur ton sein et tu me caresses la joue, d'une main câline et distraite, comme si tu avais répété ce geste depuis des millénaires et que tu allais le refaire éternellement.

FIN


End file.
